The present disclosure relates to state transition models, and more particularly relates to providing visual representations of state transition models.
Many software products accomplish their function using a structured state transition model. An object may be acted upon by the software product to transition the object from one state to another state. Depending upon the nature of the object and various decisions or action taken during the course of the operation of the software product, requirements of subsequent transitions and states that may be achieved by the object may vary. As such, it may not be readily apparent to a user of the software product what requirements or states may be experienced by the object during the operation of the software product.